Legend of the Griffins
by Lucky Amulet
Summary: Mark tells his own version of a famous video game series. Can you guess which one? CHAPTER ONE IS UP.


As I was writing the Multiverse chapter for my other Family Guy Fanfiction "Meg Griffin's New Guy" , I got this idea and decided write it. Now here's the cast of this fanfiction:

Link: Mark Crawford

Princess Zelda/Sheik: Meg Griffin

Navi: Alice Crawford

Ganondorf: Peter Griffin

Saria: Lois Griffin

Darunia: Chris Griffin

Princess Ruto: Connie D'Amico

Impa: Renee Crawford

Rauru: Herbert

Nabooru: Sam

Deku Tree: Carter Pewterschmidt

Epona (Link's horse): Brian Griffin

* * *

It was a normal night at the Griffin's house. In the living, Meg , Mark, Chris and Sam were watching, Stewie and Alice setting up the new Wii they got.

"Wow this Wii looks awesome." Alice said. "Now I can play with this game, Leslie gave me for my birthday." Everyone in the room looked at Mark.

'She wanted a Wii and Pokemon Battle Revolution for her birthday." He said. "He got her the game but not the system." As they were about to start up the system, the light go out.

"Ah!" everyone said as the power goes out.

"Aww, a blackout." Mark said.

"Fatass, probably forgot to pay the bills again." Meg points out.

"But what are we suppose to do now?" Sam asked.

"Well whenever a blackout would happen, Dad would tell us his Star Wars story." Chris said.

"Well I have a better story." Mark said. "This is a story about a heroic boy, a young princess, an evil king of theives, seven sages and a powerful force. This is..."

"Oh is this a Legend of Zelda story?" Alice asked.

"Alice, please don't interupt me." Mark said. Alice then zipped her lips shut. "Ok the story begins in a forest in the Kingdom of Hyrule."

* * *

**1. The Fairy Boy Link**

In the vast forest of Hyrule, there is a village. In it there are children, each with a fairy conpanion. They are known as the Kokiri. However there is a boy dressed in a green tunic (Much like eveyone else) who doen't have a fairy. Why he doesn't, no one even knows.

Its a lovely morning in the Kokiri forest, everyone seems to be having a good day. Everyone but the great Deku Tree (Carter) himself. Right now he's meeting with the only fairy without a companion, Navi (Alice).

"Hey Navi." The Deku Tree (Carter) said. "Where are you Navi? NAVI!"

"Oww don't scream I'm right here." Navi(Alice) said to the Deku Tree (Carter).

"So you are." he said to himself. "Now Navi, I need you to go get someone to help me."

"Why?" Navi (Alice) asked.

"Well this fat, green, ginger man put a curse on me because I wouldn't give him a stone." The Deku Tree (Carter) said. "So you'll be assigned to a child."

"I finally got assigned to a child." Navi(Alice) said. "Yay, so what's the child's name?" The Deku Tree (Carter) tried to remember but he couldn't. "You forgot his or her name didn't you?"

"Hold on, I know that I wrote the name down somewhere." The Deku Tree (Carter) said. That is when Navi (Alice) noticed something write on the Deku Tree's (Carter) branch. She flew up and looked at it. On his branch was the word "Link" carved on it.

"Hey I know Link." Navi (Alice) said. "He's the kid who was left in your care ten years ago." The Deku Tree (Carter) then looked at her after he was snapped out his thought.

"What did you say?" he asked her. Navi (Alice) then floated down to his eye level.

"I know who I'm suppose to go to now." she said. After that sentence, she flew off towards the Kokiri village. After flying through the village and into a wall, she finally made to her destination. Inside was a ten year old Link (Mark) sleeping on his bed. She poke him, in hopes to wake him ,but he wouldn't move. Then she took out a horn and started playing it. This wakes up Link who flicks her away.

"Who the hell is playing that horn." Link (Mark) said. Navi (Alice) then calmed down and flew towards him.

"I did." Navi (Alice) said to him. "I'm Navi, I've been chosen as you fairy companion. Also the Deku Tree has summoned. Something about a fat, green, ginger man but I bet its not that serious."

"Well why does he need me for?" Link (Mark) asked her.

"I don't know." Navi (Alice) said. " But I guess we'll find out soon."

"Well you go find out while I go back to sleep." Link (Mark) said before he went back to sleep. Angry about this Navi (Alice) pushed him off his bed but he was still sleeping. So Navi (Alice) flew out of his house for a bit before coming back with a sword and shield.

"At least we won't waste anymore time getting these items." Navi (Alice) said before setting the items down and sitting on his bed

* * *

Five Hours Later...

Link (Mark) and Navi (Alice) finally made it back to the Deku Tree (Carter).

"Oh great and mighty Deku Tree." Navi (Alice) said. "I have returned with Link, the boy you requested to meet with." A long silence was interupted by snoring. The two looked around and saw that the Deku Tree (Carter) was sleeping.

"Is he sleeping?" Link (Mark) asked.

"Hold on." Navi (Alice) said. She flew toward the Deku Tree (Carter), grabbed a megaphone from behind her back and turned on before screaming "HEY!" into it. This resulted in the Deku Tree (Carter) waking up.

"WHAT THE HELL!" he said as he awoke. It wasn't long before he noticed Navi (Alice) and Link (Mark). "Oh hello Navi. Who's the green tunic wearing kid?"

"This is Link." Navi (Alice) said. The Deku Tree (Carter) was confused. "The kid you saved." He was still confused. "The kid you sent me to get." He was still confused. "The laziest person in the village." He then remember who Link (Mark) was.

"Oh yeah, now I remember him." The Deku Tree (Carter) said. "Now Link I have something to ask you. Will you go inside me and kill this weird boss in my body."

"Wait you want me to go inside you." Link (Mark) said. "Gross, I don't want to get blood or vomit on me."

"He's a tree." Navi (Alice) points out. "He has no internal organs."

"Wait if he's alive and a tree then how is he able to talk." Link (Mark) asked.

"Because I'm a magic tree." The Deku Tree (Carter) said. "If you kill this boss, I'll give you a stone." And with the end of that sentence, Link (Mark) and Navi (Alice) went into the the Deku Tree's (Carter) temple. "Wow all I have to do is promise someone a reward and they will do anything. I have to write this down." He grabbed a knife and starts carving into his branch, making him groan in terrible pain while writing down important imformation.

**End of Chapter**


End file.
